Cállate y bésame
by Akari Yumei
Summary: detención es el mejor lugar para el romance USUK (Traducción al español del fic "shut up and kiss me")


El clima británico era un tanto previsible... y hoy estaba lloviendo a cántaros. En un día lúgubre como este Arthur estaría tranquilamente leyendo o escribiendo. Dos de sus pasatiempos favoritos... pero tuvo que ir a la escuela. Él se levantó perezosamente de su tibia cama atontado. Mirando en el espejo parecía un desastre... "a chicas le gusta esto, parezco un puto gilipollas..." Suavemente se peinaba el cabello hasta verse un poco mejor... aunque sin suerte.

Arthur rebuscó en su ropa buscando su uniforme escolar aunque cuando sus dedos captaron, él ya estaba parcialmente vestido "Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse bien?" él rió para sí mientras miraba sus jeans ajustados. Rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo robando algunas tostada de su hermano mayor, quien fue calmando durmiendo en algunos panqueques, y corrió hacia la puerta. Corrió a la entrada principal, que estaba llegando a la vista. Ya a salvo dentro del edificio él miró el reloj de la vieja escuela. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que llegaba tarde... Lentamente fue a la oficina que estaba dirigida por trolls... bueno una mujer muy vieja pero ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Pacientemente esperando miraba a su tabla de clases... "Inglés" él estaba cabreado ahora. "Uhh disculpe" 'la vieja miró a su dirección en general. "¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?" "Llego tarde..."

"Bueno, cuando fue su último periodo?" la maldita bruja bromeó ... Él se encogió.

"No, me refiero a la escuela. Me perdí la forma... ". Mirando algunos archivos con un aspecto disgustado ella le devolvió la mirada.

"Esta no es la primera vez que llegas tarde! Detención, voy a enviar una nota más tarde ahora valla a clase!" lo regañó.

Caminando por las escaleras a su clase de Inglés se sintió como derritiéndose en el suelo... no por la detención sino porque su enamoramiento está en su siguiente clase... Abriendo la puerta entró disculpándose antes de sentarse en su sitio... "Arthur estarás sentado junto al lugar de Alfred" el corazón de Arthur tenía algunas piruetas extrañas haciéndole ruborizarse con un suave rojo. Sentado al lado de lugar de Alfred no era horrible... Fue jodidamente terrorífico. "Me gusta tu pirsin..." vino un acento estadounidense muy tímido.

"¿Eh ... gracias Alfred" murmuró Arthur torpemente.

Una clase muy embarazosa después, Arthur estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Alfred se lo impidió. "Hey Arthur..." pero desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por un profesor.

"creo que te quedarás después de la escuela para ayudarme no?" El macho viejo profesor sonrió. Arthur asintió una sola vez antes de mirar a Alfred que se alejaba caminando.

Por el resto del día Arturo seguía pensando en Alfred. Ellos crecieron juntos como mejores amigos sin embargo una vez que comenzando la escuela secundaria ellos se distanciaron. Alfred estaba más metido de los deportes y Arthur era un amante de la música punk... dos mundos separados pero eso nunca hizo que Arthur dejara de amar a su viejo amigo. El final del día se hizo bastante más corto, como casualmente entró a dondequiera que él paseaba. "Qué bueno verte, hoy estarás limpiando el cachorro aburrido con Alfred"

"Él no puede ser serio bien?" Su mente gritó haciéndole sonrojar.

"Él ya ha empezado la limpieza para que no tome mucho tiempo entonces puedes ir a casa" le sonrió educadamente. Arthur se dirigió al cachorro abierto ya aburrido y vio a Al apilando algún papel. De repente, el área pequeña casa estaba en un silencio muy incómodo..."Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" Arthur habló mientras se inclinaba para recuperar algo caído. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que Al lo había estado observando haciéndole sonrojar.

"Ehh me ofrecí en realidad..." habló rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?" Arthur preguntó "cuando podrías salir con tus amigos en lugar de estar conmigo en este estirado armario viejo...?" La habitación se ponía un poco más tranquila como un paso prólogo de Alfred al respaldo de Arthur contra la pared.

"Al?" Murmuró un británico algo asustado; el rostro de Al fue enyesado con una tonta sonrisa mientras envolvía con sus largos brazos alrededor del menor chico rubio en un abrazo fuerte.

"Me gustas tú, es por eso... hemos crecido separados y te necesito de nuevo Arthur" El muchacho más bajo le abrazó de vuelta, esta vez sonriendo suavemente.

"Te necesito también amor... te necesito" los suaves labios de Alfred en cascada sobre él en un abrazo suave. Ambos fuertemente ruborizándose mientras estaban en un armario.

"Quizá deberíamos terminar?" Arthur cuestionaba su nuevo amante.

"Cállate y bésame" En el momento en que se realiza limpieza ellos se habían puesto muy sucios... pero al menos tienen que caminar a casa juntos.

* * *

es hasta ahora y por alguna extraña razón el fic que más me ah costado traducir haciendo que concordara lo mejor que puedo, pero se entiende y está bien a mi parecer, espero les haya gustado

Disclaimer: los personajes son de su respectivo dueño y el fic de Turtlelurver, es decir que yo sólo traduje esto

gracias por leer


End file.
